darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pestilent Mist
Pestilent Mist is a sorcery in Dark Souls III. Availability Sold by Orbeck of Vinheim for 1,000 souls once he has been given the Sage's Scroll. Effect Creates a cloud of mist that deals damage to anything within it, including the caster. Mist persists for roughly 16.3 seconds, and deals damage at 5 instances per second for a total of 79 or 80 total instances of damage. The duration cannot be extended by equipping the Lingering Dragoncrest Ring. The damage inflicted by Pestilent Mist, per instance, is calculated as follows: 10 + Where X is the maximum HP of the target, rounded down to the nearest 1,000. Uses Single player The cloud released by Pestilent Mist deals a static amount of typeless damage that is not affected by the target's resistance to any form of damage; it scales up based on the maximum HP of the target(s) affected. This makes it effective against enemies that have high Magic defenses, or who are outright resistant to damage overall. As such, this is a very useful tool for sorcerers to have in their arsenal as it is also unaffected by Spell Buff or the effect of Sorcery-boosting equipment, thereby making it useful for sorcerers that have not yet reached a soft cap for Intelligence. However, the mist will also damage its caster, so one should not create clouds without good reason. This spell is also excellent at taking down foes while invisible through Hidden Body and Spook/Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring as enemies do not react to the mist itself as a damage source. This differs from using other spells such as Soul Arrow, where enemies will register the caster as the source of the damage and close in to attack. Online gameplay Pestilent Mist can be useful as an area denial tool, covering areas to dissuade enemy players from approaching. It also partially obstructs vision, allowing the caster to more easily cast various projectile spells. Depending on whether one is a part of a Host of Embers' party or is an invader, Pestilent Mist can have different uses. As a host party member or an invader that is part of a territory defender covenant, the clouds will not damage teammates, meaning that it can be used to create safe areas for them to traverse that enemies cannot. As an invader, the mist will not damage world enemies so long as a Seed of a Giant Tree is not active, allowing it to be used to generate an area of harm around powerful but low-mobility entities like Judicator Giants or the Crystal Sage, which can force host party members to take damage if they approach to within melee range to attack. Notes *Despite dealing typeless damage, this spell is classified as a Dark Sorcery, as evidenced by the decrepit background scroll. *Pestilent Mist is one of the four Sorceries required to purchase, in order for Orbeck to bestow the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring and "Silent Ally" gesture. *Prior to the App 1.15 Regulation 1.35 patch, this spell was named "Pestilent Mercury". Category:Dark Souls III: Sorceries